Hybrid electric vehicles selectively use an internal combustion engine as a source of input torque to a transmission, alone or in conjunction with the traction motor(s), while extended-range electric vehicles (EREV) use a smaller engine only when needed, and solely to power an electric generator. Battery electric vehicles forego use of the small gas engine, and instead operate using stored electrical energy or regenerative braking energy. All three vehicle configurations can operate solely on electricity in what is referred to as an electric vehicle (EV) mode.
In some of the above vehicle embodiments, a Rechargeable Energy Storage System (RESS) is used to alternatively store and deliver the substantial amounts of electrical energy needed for driving the fraction motor(s). The RESS may consist of a battery pack having multiple battery modules each containing multiple cylindrical or flat/tabular battery cells. The battery pack generates heat in operation. Effectively dissipating the generated heat is essential to optimizing vehicle performance. As a result, thermal management systems are used in conjunction with battery packs to circulate a volume of a suitable cooling fluid through the battery pack and any associated power electronics and to circulate another suitable cooling fluid through an active cooling circuit to control the temperature of the passenger compartment.